


Valkyrie/Blake fic

by glindasoreo



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindasoreo/pseuds/glindasoreo
Summary: Valkyrie and Blake's babyWarning has a mentioned death of a child





	Valkyrie/Blake fic

“Valk?” Blake asked. He walked up to Valkyrie who was facing away from him, throwing rocks at a wall. 

“Go away.” She said as a rock hit the wall.

“It’s me.” He told her hoping that she would respond.

“I know.” she said turning to him and tossing a rock at his feet.

Valkyrie was known for occasionally isolating herself from the rest of the Lost. They usually would just give her her space until she calmed herself down. This time was different. It was about Evelyn. Blake shrugged off his jacket, placed it on her shoulders, and sat down next to her waiting for her to speak first.

“She would have been 5 today.” she said quietly. 

Blake let out a breath, “I know. She was my daughter too. I miss her too.”

“She was my little girl. I wanted her to have a good life. We were going to find her a good family.” Valkyrie cried turning into his shoulder. He wrapped her up into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

Evelyn was their daughter. They had her by accident but loved her so much. Blake wasn’t too thrilled when he found out that Valkyrie was pregnant. He was mostly afraid of being his father. But once Evelyn came along they were so happy. They knew that Lost babies never survived past 6 months but Evelyn kept growing. 

They couldn’t keep her in the Deep End much longer. She was getting too much to handle and everyone was getting concerned for her safety. In one of Sloane’s adventures down to the Deep End she met baby Evelyn and told them that she would help them find a home for her. 

It was their last day with her so they decided to take her out for the day. Valkyrie and Blake were playing with her by the pond. Blake left for a few minutes to get something for them but before he was too far away he heard Valkyrie screaming his name and he came running back.

Valkyrie was cradling the baby in her arms while tears streamed down her face. Blake asked what happened but she couldn’t say. He knelt down and felt that she had no pulse. Blake collapsed next to her. They felt empty. 

The last time Valkyrie held her baby was when they carried Evelyn back to the Deep End. Tink was the first to see them, he ran as fast as he could to find Strat. They were taken to the top of the tunnel where there were some other grave stones. Everyone cried as they lowered her body into the grave. 

Valkyrie sat by the grave for two days until Scherrzo moved her away. Blake and Valkyrie grew apart after that. It was hard to be around him for a year after and by the time Valkyrie felt okay talking to him again they were both with other people. 

They started to get closer. Even talked about getting back together but they never acted on that.

“You know what I hate so much?” Valkyrie asked, “That I lost her doll. I have nothing to remember her by. She’s just a part of my past now and one day she could fade out forever.”

“Hey. That’s never going to happen. You know why? Because you love her and she’s a part of you as much as anyone else here is. Also,” he reached behind the rock and pulled out the doll.

Valkyrie grabbed it from his hands and hugged it. “Where did you find this?”

“Strat was actually the one who found it. Don’t know where. He was just being an idiot and forgot to give it back. He gave it to me just before I came to see you.”

“Thank you so much!” she said kissing him on the cheek.

“Hey. I love y-”

“You don’t have to say it. I already know.” Valkyrie told him.


End file.
